At lightning technologies, downleads and lighting resistive bush bodies applied to buildings need to be in consideration of precipitation and electromagnetic pulse (EMP) caused by cloud to ground lightning, which may affect electronic equipment regardless of whether the equipment is switched on or off. Lightning strike may cause electricity spread on surroundings and current flowing through said downleads, electric current overload may damage electronic equipments inside the building. Cumulonimbus can bring lightning to reach the ground, since a streamer of positive charge of the cumulonimbus may reach up a potential difference to be discharged, the lightning seem to flicker. Each bolt has the potential to be as strong as a billion volts with temperatures as high as 54,000 degrees Fahrenheit. During which, static magnetic field (SMF), electromagnetic field, electromagnetic radiation, invaded lightning waves, and return stroke from the ground; all of them, we have come to an understanding, are attributed to physics phenomena explained as lightning electromagnetic pulse. Said electromagnetic pulse has ability to interfere with radio communication and functions of electronic monitoring systems seriously and cause damages to some light-current devices to an extent, electronic equipments operated by a comparatively feeble force, such as video camera, smoke detector and thermal sensor are easily damaged during the lightning.